Warfare
"I've been poisoned as a child with explosive super power, trained by the military, last man surviving in a complete wipe out, of course I know what i'm doing." -Warfare Warfare '''(born '''Johnson Terman) is the official leader of the Titans Europe. Pre-Titan Warfare grew up in St. Louis as a boy. He lived together with his father and mother, and his brother Chris. It was all normal, until Warfare grew 10 yrs. old. On his birthday, the cake was the first thing they ate. As they finished it, they realized it was poison and they all suffocated. While choking, 4 burgulars snuck into the house and grabbed everything they could. Warefare's father tried to fight one of the burgulars, but the burgular shot him instead. As Warfare grew angry, his body started to engulf in flames. His body exploded with flame, burning the entire house down. Luckily, Warfare himself was left without a scratch. After going to their father's funeral, Warfare, Chris and his mother stopped by a labratory to see what could've caused his body explosion. Dr. Laney later confirmed that the poison inside the cake was a chemical called the Aceedeecee formula, where it affects your rage. Any signs of pure rage, and the body will explode in flames. Luckily, it does no harm to it's own body itself. As he grew older, he decided to go out and fight with the military, all the way in Pakistan. But the leader of the enemy army, Jack Witman blew a fuse so powerful it wiped out all of the army. The only man on the U.S army left standing was Warfare himself. He fought against Jack, right up until the point where Jack fleed. America congratulated him, and as he became more and more popular, the Titans Europe decided they would like him to be the leader of their team. He excepted the offer, promising that he would avenge his dad to fight for America, so that no one would have to go through what Warfare did. Appearance Warfare is a tall, young man who has jet black hair. He has hazel eyes, and a green army jacket. He has a utility belt strapped to his jeans, containing weapons such as smoke bombs, or exploding discs. He has green pants. His skin tone is light brown. On his sleeve, he has a American symbol notifying that he fought in the miliatary. Personality Warfare is a peaceful, understanding guy. Yet, he loves to tease people and wants to fight. He is courageous in battle, and would stand up for anyone he feels like should be stood up for. Powers and Abilities Warfare has no powers, only to explode when he gets mad. He does have his share of acrobatics and weapons, which are far more useful. '''Brute Strength: '''Warefare has brutal human strength, and has the ability to lift up to 500 lbs, no superhuman ability needed. '''Explosive Rage: '''As Warfare gets angry, he can cause MASSIVE explosions, engulfing flames miles and miles away. '''Acrobatics and Stealth Attacks: '''As he was trained by the military, he is very stealthy and has the strength of an olympic athlete. He can jump high distances. Master Tactician and Strategist: Warefare comes up with excellent strategic plans to expose and defeat criminals, always aiming to "work smarter, not harder." Weaknessess If he does not control his anger, he can be very harmful to anyone around 25 miles due to HUGE explosions. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Titans Europe Category:Heroes